Law of Christmas and the Order of Gifts
by KC-Ket
Summary: Alex has plans for Christmas night.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Law of Christmas and the Order of Gifts

**Disclaimer:** Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and all its characters are property of NBC and Dick Wolf. They are not mine and never will be.

**Fandom:** Law & Order: SVU

**Pairing:** Olivia/Alex

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Alex has plans for Christmas night.

**Spoiler or Other Information:** - Response to Christmas Challenge

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so the name is taken a little bit by the whole "Law and Order" theme, but it fits. The t-shirt is dedicated to my friend Sarah, who has one just like it, well, the same one actually, but you get the point. I had a lot of trouble getting into the mood to write most of it, and when I finally was there some this stupid storm! Luckily I managed to finish it in time before I had to turn off the computer. Thank god I can type fairly quickly! I hope you like it. All feedback, bar flames, is welcome.

**Law of Christmas and the Order of Gifts**

Alex walked into the squad room at 9 am on the 25th of December. She was a woman on a mission and her target was leaning on the coffee table holding a mug in her hands close to her face, rugged up from head to toe due to the cold front that had just rolled in. The person in question smiled and turned around to pour another mug of coffee and handed it to Alex. Alex took the cup gratefully and leaned on the table beside her prey.

After a good sip of the coffee Alex spoke. "I've been trying to figure out what you usually do on Christmas day. When you weren't at your apartment, or in my office asking for warrants, I thought that you might be here. I guess I was right."

"You know me: I'm always on the job." Olivia said lifelessly.

"So I see. Well, do you know that it is Christmas law that you must spend it with someone?"

Olivia frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

"I guess you don't know that one. Well, it just so happens that I have the _entire_ day to make sure neither of us breaks that law."

"Alex, what are you going on about?" Olivia asked, still frowning. She had no idea what the law degreed woman was talking about.

"I'll pick you up here at 5." Alex put her mug down on the table and started to head out. She turned around and gave Olivia one of her 'I'm going to get my way no matter how many times I have to bend the law' smiles as she disappeared through the squad room doors.

Olivia stared in her wake blankly. Alex was going to pick her up at 5? What for? Obviously she intended to do something for Christmas dinner, but she didn't even ask her, not that Olivia minded all that much, she _did_ love to spend as much time as she could with the blonde ADA.

* * *

"So, ah… why am I here?" Olivia asked with uncertainty. They had just arrived at Alex's uptown apartment after coming directly from the precinct. On the way they had made small talk about the weather, mainly because it started to snow just as they walked out onto the street.

"Because I can't let you spend Christmas alone, especially after spending all day in a cold empty squad room. This is a day of celebration, and I don't know about you, but I like to celebrate with company." Alex explained as she poured them both a glass of white wine.

"Thanks," Olivia said as Alex handed her one of the glasses.

Alex smiled and gestured for Olivia to take a seat on her stylish couch. Olivia sat down carefully, nervous that she might knock a pillow out of place. The whole apartment was spotless, everything had its place.

"Don't worry," Alex said at Olivia's discomfort. "Its only presentable because I had it cleaned yesterday. It's normally covered in opening statements, affidavits, diagrams, and god knows what else."

Olivia smiled at Alex's good humour and visibly relaxed.

"Good. Now, why don't you continue to relax while I cook dinner." Alex didn't give Olivia enough time to argue. She was into the kitchen and continuing her preparations from earlier in the day.

Olivia felt bad about Alex doing all the work so she stood and followed her. When she walked into the kitchen Alex was putting something in the oven and turning the dial from 'high' to 'medium'. Alex jumped in surprise when she turned to see Olivia watching her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Alex smirked.

Olivia nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

"If you want to help you can peel the potatoes in the sink while I cut up the broccoli." Alex smiled at Olivia's lack of speaking. She was going to take great pleasure in teasing her companion throughout the evening.

While sharing the duties of cooking dinner, they both swapped stories of past Christmases. Olivia made it very clear that she hated the festivity and usually spent it alone. She laughed in disbelief when Alex stated with confidence that tonight was going to change that opinion.

Dinner came and went and they laughed as they spoke about the most outrageous gifts they'd ever received or given. After clearing the table and putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Alex decided it was time to give Olivia her present. She ordered the detective to sit on the lounge and await her return. When she came back Olivia was squirming nervously on the couch.

"Don't worry; it isn't as bad as that pineapple."

Olivia laughed. "Thank god. I thought I was going to have to make a run for it."

"Don't do that! I can run on a full stomach." Alex smiled as she sat down next to Olivia.

"If I had known I'd be spending Christmas with you, I would have got you a present. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Your company is enough for me."

Olivia smiled shyly as she took the out-held gift. She gave one last apologetic look to Alex then opened it cautiously. As the paper fell away a navy blue t-shirt was revealed. When she opened it she read the words printed in big white letters:

One Tequila

Two Te_qui_la

T_hr_ee _Te__**q**__uila_

_F__**l**__o__**o**__r_

Olivia laughed with amusement. "Can I go put it on now?"

Alex grinned. "I was hoping you would, because I have a surprise that involves those instructions."

"Oh?" Olivia inquired.

"Down the hall. You can get changed in my room." Alex pointed.

Olivia stood and did as she was told. When she returned she found Alex coming out of the kitchen with 3 shot glasses and a bottle of none other than tequila.

"Come on." Alex encouraged as she put her load onto the table in front of the couch.

Olivia and Alex knelt between the couch and small table as Alex carefully poured out 3 shots of tequila. After pouring Alex put the cap back on and set it down on the other side of the full shot glasses.

"Are you sure you want to literally do as the shirt says?" Olivia said with worry.

"Yep. Ok, this is how you do it." Alex shuffled a bit until she was knelt facing Olivia. "One Tequila, two tequila, three tequila, _floor_!"

Instead of taking the shots, Alex had just counted aloud. But when she had said 'floor' she pounced on Olivia sending them both back _onto_ the floor, Alex on top of Olivia. Alex grinned at the stunned expression on Olivia's face.

"Weren't you meant to actually drink the tequila?" Olivia asked.

"Only if I didn't want to remember what will happen next."

"And that is…?"

Alex covered Olivia's lips with her own, softly at first, then as Olivia reacted by cupping her cheek, with a bit more force. They lay there kissing for several not-long-enough minutes, until they had to break for air.

"I think I'm starting to like Christmas." Olivia panted.

"Oh, you're gonna love it!" Alex grinned as she leant down to capture Olivia's lips again.


End file.
